Haki Hax
Introduction Haki Hax is a young asian girl who was bread to be the strongest soldier in the world. Her birth is the result of generations of selective breeding done by Stonewalls scientist. Her name Haki Hax was a pun on what they thought she would be. However after spending thousands of beli on her it was soon discovered that she had some major personality flaws that seemed as if they could not be fixed. So she was abandoned till she joined up with the Terrible Ten. She was the second member of the crew. Appearance Haki Hax is a young asian women who looks as if she was in her earlier twenties. She has long back hair that is tied up into two twin tails and wears a sailor uniform that reveales her muscle covered stomach. Personality Haki Hax suffers from Antisocial Personality Disorder. This makes her violent by nature and actively seeks to break rules and bring harm to others. This personality is the reason why she was deemed a failure. For a long time Haki Hax took out her rage an anger on anybody she saw till the day she meet Spacer. Haki Hax is in love with Spacer and as a result she will not attempt to harm him. However she will hurt anybody else and anybody she thinks that might aim to harm spacer and anybody spacer thinks might try to harm him. She is extremely over protective and has a strong dislike for Kobba. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Haki Hax fights completely with hand to hand fight. She was originally suppose to be trained in the arts of swordsmanship and the use of heavy armor. However that plans went down the drain after she was diagnosed with her problem. Since they no longer had any interest in her as a super soldier she was not trained in the formal Stonewall arts. Instead she was forced to learn how to fight on her own. Despite that she did learn several styles of martial arts from reading books about them. In a common fight she uses Boxing, Judo, kickboxing, Yaolang Wushu, Draconic Fist, The Enlightenment, Angelic Fist, Parts of Rokushiki. #'Predation '- Predation is a mental hyponses in which the martial artist unleasesh thier inner beast. It drasticly improves the maritla artist senses and reflexs and calls upon the spirit of the wolf to imbody the warrior. This sensational high is futhere increased if the martial artist draws blood. #'Wolf Pack' - Wolf Pack is a move were the Marital Artist moves their body in a way that confuses the mind of the person looking on. Their movement causes the person to see after images of their opponent and make it difficult for them to pin point their location. #'Yāo zhǎo '- Yao Zhao, or demon claw is a advance form of Wolf Claw that uses Haki. It increases the cutting power and makes the martial artist hands stronger. #'Yaolang' - Yaolang, or Demon Wolf is a move were the martial artist uses wind manipulation to create a flying slash that looks like a Wolf's head. The slash is created from the users claws and flies out toward the opponent in either a straight line or a curved line. #'Wolf Pack' is a veriation of Demon Wolf were the marital artist creates multiple wolf heads and send them all at his opponet. #'Wolf Dance-' Wolf Dance is Wolf Fang taken to another level. When the martial artist uses Wolf Dance they go through the same motions as Wolf Fang, but never actully stop. Once they dash by their opponet they quickly dash again in another direction and then dash once more to cut their opponent again. This continues in very quick sucession. From the outside it looks like the marital artist is cutting his opponent up from all directions. #'Yāoláng háo '- Is a advance variation of Wolf Howl. It has the similar effects as Wolf how however it combines spiritual aspect to it. When their opponent hears the howl their mind views it as the howl of a Demon Wolf. When ever they look at their opponet they will see the creature there instead of a man. #'The Dragons Rage '- The Dragon's Rage is a series of body changes using the skills of Life Return. The Dragons Rage specifically increases blood flow to the eyes and shuts off the sweet glands. This move is used at the beginning of every fight users of the Draconic style get into. It sets in motion several other moves that are used. # King Dragon's Claw - This move is done only with the aid of armament Haki. The user tightens the claws with Haki and then transfers the heat into the claws. Not only does it combine Fire Claw and Scale Claw, but also creates five flying slashes along with it. The King Dragon's Claw is the ultimate Claw move. #'The Dragon King's Scales-' Dragon King Scales is a form of Dragon Scales that calls upon the power of armament haki. The haki hardens both the inside and outside turning the skin completely black #'The Thunder Dragons eye's - The Thunder Dragons eyes is similar to the Dragon Kings eyes, but with a small change. The Thunder Dragon does not view the enemy movements, but rather their emotions. By reading the emotions of the enemy the Marital Artist can predict what they are going to do and get a feel of the opponent. #'The Inner Dragon' - The Inner Dragon is the master state of Dragon Rising. The user normally only has the eyes of a Dragon and a menacing presence. When the Martial Artist uses Inner Dragon the beast they strive to become manifest around them. This Dragon is not real, but for the opponent it looks and feels as real. The dragon follows every move the user does and has a profound effect on the efferent of the Draconic Fist moves. It should also be noted that fires burning around the user seem to dance when this state is invoked. It as if they are being feed by the Martial Artist warrior spirit #'Dragon Fury' - Dragon Fury is an advance form of Dragon Blitz. Dragon Fury only happens when the Marital Artist reaches near their limit. The water in the blood of the Marital Artist body begins to boil and come off the user as read steam. It is in this state that the body releases all its restraints and the Martial Artist attacks with full power. The strikes from Dragon's Fury far surpass the speed of previous blows and multiplies in power. The heat also kicks up as the extra stress drives the temperature of the Martial Artist even higher. #'Dragon Roar Shot-' Dragon Roar Shot is a move were the Marital Artist summons all the heat in their body to their chest. All the muscles in the body tense up as they kick off the ground with all of their strength. The Marital artist flies forward at their target with blinding speed. The heat that was once held in the chest transfers down the right arm of the Martial Artist and exist their body upon impact. The sudden shot of heat caused the air to catch fire and results into a gigantic exploitation. #'Water Dragon Breath' - Water Dragon's Breath is a variation of Dragon's Breath were the Martial Artist sucks in water rather than air. The water is then super-heated to the point it boils into steam and then shot out as a pillar of burning white steam. #'Overflow-' Overflow is a variation of Overheat. The Draconic Fist user grabs hold of their opponent with their claws burying them into their body. They then transfer all the intense heat through their body and into their claws. At the strongest this move can literally cause their enemy blood to evaporate inside of their body. The blood will then come out the opponent’s body as a crimson steam. #'Heavenly Dragon Fist '- Heavenly Dragon Fist is the alternate Variation of Dragon Fist. Heavenly Dragon fist can only be done if an end move was done before. With the lack of heat in the body the Martial Artist still goes through the motions. Instead of the heat burning the opponent the slicing winds cut them to shreds and the user flies forward and literally punches straight through them. It should be noted that When using the Heavenly Dragon Fist the users Dragon changes. Instead it appears as Chinese dragon. #'Angelic Shock'- Angelic Shock is a move were the user places both their hands in front of there body. They then turn there arms were their hands are vertically aligned and then clap and then open there palm. The technique causes the user to creat a great amount of pressure in the palm of the hands. The preasure super heats the air. By opening the palm they release this preasure and super heated air out forward. The attack sends out a super heated blast of air to rip through the opponent. #'Angle Beats' - Angle Beats is a advance from of Angle's Step. Angle Beats is when the martial artist flings themselves off the air and shoots themselves forward at astonishing speed. #'Heavenly Resonance'- Heavenly Resonance is a technique that requires the user to use all the muscles in there body. The move calls for the user to vibrate their entire body at once. The vibration casues the user to send out a shock wave that fires from all points of the body. The move was designed to knock multiple targest away at once. It works in a 360 degree sphere around the user. Physical Strength Haki Hax can out punch a giant Devil Fruit Yasai Yasai no Mi Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Human